


Seaglass Song

by tdwk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Myth AU, mermaid au, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdwk/pseuds/tdwk
Summary: His wild siren song brings mortals to the brink of insanity and enslaves the wills of immortals.
 In the waters surrounding a nameless island, Iwaizumi violently bumps into a male siren with an enchantingly beautiful voice.The siren, on the other hand, has the misfortune of meeting a barbarian fish with a rough attitude.





	

Iwaizumi grumbled to himself as he swam through the ocean depths, the warmer water the cause of his terrible mood. It wasn't like he had wanted to do the annual migration by himself. But his friends were being disgustingly domestic and had only recently mated. Of course, Matsukawa had asked him if he'd travel with them, but Iwaizumi wanted to be as far away as he could from the tail flirting and play chasing.

So here he was, taking a different route to the deep southern waters. His people made the subzero north their home, and migrated to the southern pole under a treaty that was supposed to facilitate clan relations. Of course, it'd been funny that Matsukawa had courted and mated with Hanamaki, the three of them all from the same clan. Iwaizumi himself didn't want to mate, nor did he understand why his people insisted on mating for life. 

He saw an island up ahead and swam towards the surface. The sunlight harsh as his streamline body cut through to break the water's calm ebb and flow. 

The island was wild, undisturbed. Dark foliage spilled on to the sand and the tall trees crowded deep into the island. Iwaizumi moved towards the crumbling pillars of rock dotting the island's perimeter, leaning on one while surveying the beach. It looked like the ideal rest stop, and he'd noticed the schools of fat fish in the vicinity.

Iwaizumi pushed off the rock, intent on checking the rest of the island's waters. After all, he didn't want any nasty surprises to bite him in the ass. He dove below the surface with a powerful flick of his tail. The smattering of rocks encircling the island was odd, but probably also why there didn't seem to be any sign of humans. 

"Well if you don't want to come with me you can stay here. See if I care."

"Fine then."

"Fine."

Iwaizumi cursed internally. Of course a nice island like this wouldn't be uninhabited. He'd hoped, but now he'd either have to parley with the owner of that enchanting voice, or find somewhere else.

He spotted a lone figure, the warm water sluggish against his body as he headed towards it. He really hated parley. He sucked at it. Matsukawa and Hanamaki always parleyed for him saying his face was too scary.

The other merman spun around, saw Iwaizumi, and hightailed it. Iwaizumi cursed again, this time under his breath. He'd smelled the slightest taint of blood in the water. The other merman was injured, and Iwaizumi couldn't really blame him. Iwaizumi did look rather threatening, even in his own humble opinion.

But he really would rather rest here. So he gave chase, going from his lazy float to breakneck speed. The other merman was no match for Iwaizumi, try as he did to throw Iwaizumi off. Iwaizumi ran into the other merman, their tails slapping each other and he thought he felt a hand lash out at him as they collided. 

Oikawa had spotted the barbarian fish right after Sugawara had abandoned him. He was having the worst day; his side throbbed painfully from where he'd run into a sharp rock. He just wanted to hide away in his little cove and be miserable by himself. The barbarian fish always attacked first and asked questions later. True to their simple nature, this particular barbarian fish had zeroed in on him like a shark. And as Oikawa tried to pull himself out from the tangle of limbs and fins, the barbarian fish grabbed his arm.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you." The barbarian fish said, gruff and not the slightest bit apologetic for slaming into Oikawa. "I just need a place to rest for a few nights."

Oikawa screamed, furious. "How dare you, you barbarian fish! I am a child of the great sea god and you dare attack me? You will pay for your insolence!" 

The barbarian fish gave him a look of confused shock. "What clan are you from?"

Oikawa tried to yank his arm out of the barbarian fish's steel grip, but it was a futile exercise. Oikawa hissed, "I'm a siren, you brainless jellyfish. A creature of legend in the flesh." 

Iwaizumi tried to recollect any information he had on sirens. He honestly hadn't been the most attentive at learning his histories. And the clear voice, filled with venom as it was, was distracting him. He considered informing the male siren that struggling wasn't going to be of any use. Then again, the male siren might actually spit real venom so he refrained.

"I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, born of the northern seas. And I'm not exactly sure what a siren is." There, he was at least trying to parley. He'd bet Hanamaki was laughing somewhere at his botched attempt at parley.

The male siren glared daggers at him, dark eyes murderous. Iwaizumi was far from intimidated, it was actually rather adorable. The male siren huffed, "Nevermind. The name I was given is Oikawa Tooru. Now, what do you want?"

To play games of chase in the northern waters, and run his hands along the Oikawa's sleek sides when they were alone, Iwaizumi thought, but said, "I need to rest for a few nights."

Oikawa shot him an unsure look. Iwaizumi continued, "I'll stay out of your way." 

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa's expression as he waited for an answer, but the smell of blood caught his attention. He found the wound on Oikawa's torso, their scuffle had tore the cut a little, the fresh blood leaking lazily. He vaguely registered Oikawa's squawk of protest when he adjusted himself to see the wound better. His hands moved to Oikawa's waist. Oikawa screeched something. Iwaizumi dipped his head to reach the wound, mouth covering it, tongue licking over the raw cut. He tasted the iron tang of blood, gently continued to lick at the wound until it was clean.

Oikawa shuddered at how soothing Iwaizumi's careful ministrations were. He had unconsciously leaned into Iwazumi's solid form, protests dying in his throat. The pain subsided to a dull ache, and then he remembered himself. He was horrified, speechless at how he had fallen so utterly for Iwaizumi's strange actions.

Iwaizumi released him, and he pushed away from Iwaizumi's comfortable embrace. Iwaizumi let him. Oikawa peered down at his cut, it felt better, and it looked less red. Maybe mermen were pretty useful after all. The lingering heat of Iwaizumi's mouth on his body begged to argue exactly how useful.

Oikawa ducked his head, trying not to look Iwaizumi in the eye. "Thank you. I appreciate it." The water seemed warmer than usual, as if the noon sun had heated it.

Iwaizumi nodded, "It's the least I can do. If you need anything else, tell me." Oikawa envied Iwaizumi's steady voice, how unaffected he was by initiating such an intimate act.

Tail nervously flicking, causing faint ripples around them, Oikawa said, "Then, would you like to hunt together?" Gods, he was behaving like a virgin girl.


End file.
